Big Time Goodbye?
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: A story by my amazing little cousin! What happens when Gustavo loses his job? Will the band be forced to split up forever? P.S. my cousin said James is hers.


**A/N: Hey people! So this is a script that my younger cousin wrote (she's an amazing writer for her age! and I'm probably embarrassing her) and she asked me to put it on my fanfiction. So yeah, Hannah, this is my fanfiction. It's a little similar to Big Time Concert because she hadn't seen it yet when she wrote this, so I had to tell her about it, and she went back and changed some stuff after she watched it. But anyway, please enjoy, and I'm sure my wonderful Hannah would appreciate reviews!**

**Big Time Goodbye**

*Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys are in the main hallway of Rocque Records*

Gustavo: DOGS! I just wanted to say…congratulations. Your third album sold 15 million copies in one week.

*the guys and Kelly celebrate*

Gustavo: WAIT! *they stop* The bad news is-

Kelly: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nobody ever told me there was bad news.

The guys and Kelly: What's the bad news?

Gustavo: …dogs…I've been fired.

The guys: WHAT?!

-theme song-

Kelly: What do you mean you were fired?

Gustavo: Griffin.

Kelly: Oh no, what did you do to him _this time?_

Gustavo: Nothing! It's all about money. Although I may have caused a bit of a scene when he said he was cutting the music division.

The guys: He's cutting the music division?

James: What do you mean he's cutting the music division? He can't just do that!

Griffin: *walks in* Yes, I can. I am the CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid, and I can do whatever I want with the company.

Kelly: So you're cutting the music division?!

Griffin: Because music isn't making me money. Unlike these recyclable paper cups. *holds up a cup filled with coffee* Now this is a financial work of art!

Gustavo: Listen, Griffin. The boys sold 15 million cds in one week.

Griffin: 15 million, eh? Impressive. They shouldn't have much trouble at all finding another record producer.

Gustavo: AHHH! *runs through wall into office*

Griffin: Not again. *pats James on the shoulder* Good luck, boys. *walks out*

*Kelly, Kendall, and Logan run through the hole in the wall to get Gustavo. James is frozen, staring into space, about to cry. Carlos curls into a ball on the floor. Kelly, Kendall, and Logan climb baack through the wall, carrying Gustavo. They drop him on the floor.*

Kendall: James, ya doin' alright, buddy?

Logan: Carlos? It's okay, dude. I'm bummed too.

Kendall: James?

Kelly: James? *waves a hand in front of his face. He falls backward onto the floor, still frozen*

Kendall: James! *claps* Snap out of it! *he does*

James: That's easy for you to say! Griffin didn't just ruin your life! He didn't just take your hopes and dreams and step on them and…and cush them into a billion tiny little pieces with his…fancy dress shoes!

Carlos: *crying* I know how you feel, man.

Kendall: Guys! Stop it! James, it's not just you who feels this way. Remember, we're a band now. A team. And we all want this as badly as you do. I don't want to go back home to Minnesota. I like being here in L.A. with you guys. And we're not just gonna let Griffin come in here and ruin our dreams _and _our friendship.

James: We're not?

Kendall: Of course we're not!

Kelly: Then what are we gonna do?

Kendall: *smirks* Oh, I'll tell you what we're gonna do.

Gustavo: *gets up* I'm lost.

-scene 2-

*the guys, Kelly, and Gustavo run into Apartment 2J. Katie is sitting on the couch*

Kendall: Katie!

The guys: Katie! Katie! Katie!

Katie: Hey, guys. What's up?

Kendall: I love you. *smiles*

Katie: Ugh! What's the plan?

Kelly: Griffin cut the music division.

Carlos: He doesn't think we're making him money.

James: And now he wants to fire us and destroy _my _dreams! *Kendall punches his arm* Our dreams.

Logan: We need your help, Katie.

Katie: Wait- so if I don't help you, we're going back to Minnesota?

Kendall: Yeah, pretty much.

Katie: Keep talkin'.

Kendall: Remember that whole paper cups movement you started a while back?

Katie: Sure.

Logan: Well, Griffin said those cups are, quote, "a financial work of art". They're making him millions.

Katie: Ha! Cool!

Kendall: I know, right?

Kelly: Just tell her the plan already!

Kendall: Right. How would you like a job?

Katie: How much does it pay?

All: JUST SAY YES!

Katie: Oh, what the heck.

*all cheer and drag Katie into the hallway*

-scene 3-

*in Griffin's office. Katie is dressed in a business suit. She has a briefcase and glasses*

Katie: So you see, Mr. Griffin, if you hire me as your new financial advisor, your profits will rise 115%, and you will be the #1 CEO in the world.

*the guys, Gustavo, and Kelly are hiding in random bushes in the hallway, wearing tree hats, spying through the door*

Griffin: Katie, I like your logic. And your briefcase. You're hired.

Katie: Thank you, Mr. Griffin. I won't let you down.

*the tree-hatted people celebrate silently. Katie gives them a thumbs-up, then turns back to Griffin*

Griffin: So, miss Knight, what is your first order of business as financial advisor of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid?

Katie: Change the name.

Griffin: What?

Katie: It's way too long!

Griffin: *annoyed* Out of your control. What's next?

*Katie's cell phone rings*

Katie: *smiles* Hang on just a moment. *answers phone* What?

Kendall: *whispering on phone* What are you dong?!

Katie: Oh, come on, tell me you're not sick of it too!

Kendall: Who isn't? But remember, stay on task. If this doesn't work, you can kiss your sweet SoCal weather goodbye.

Katie: *growls* Fine. *in a professional voice* Good day, sir. *hangs up and slams briefcase on desk* Look, *sits in chair* you're making a huge mistake cutting your company's music division. See, I did some research *opens briefcase and takes out a file labeled "Big Time Rush"* 40% of this weeks profits were from Big Time Rush alone.

Griffin: The music division. Is that what this is about? *Katie nods, intimidated* Well, little girl, I have far more experience in business than you. It's too late. Rocque Records is done.

*James yelps*

Griffin: What was that?

Katie: N-n-nothing! Here *takes out a paper cup* have a money making cup, inspired by none other than Katie Knight.

Griffin: This is just another failed attempt from the boys to get what they want, isn't it?

Katie: Uhhh…please restate the question…?

Griffin: Katie, you're fired. Gustavo, get out of the bushes!

*Katie gets up and stands behind the chair. Gustavo jumps up*

Gustavo: Griffin, you may be in charge here, but all of what Katie said was true!

Kendall: *jumps up* You're making a huge mistake by dumping us.

*Griffin looks confused*

Logan: *jumps up* We never let you down.

Carlos: *jumps up* We make you monaayyy.

Griffin: I told you right from the start, the boy band is dead.

Kelly: *jumps up* Please?

Griffin: No.

All: Yes!

Griffin: No!

*James gets out from behind the bushes, runs into the office, grabs Griffin and locks him in a supply closet*

All: James!

James: Well, I'm sorry!

Kendall: What is it with you and locking people in supply closets?

James: I panicked.

*Kendall comes in and stands by James. The rest follow him*

Kendall: Well, we gotta find a way to get him out of there _without _getting arrested.

Kelly, Carlos, James, Gustavo: HOW?!

Kendall: Uhh…Logan!

Logan: Don't look at me.

Kendall: How do we get Griffin out _and _get our jobs back?

Logan: Get our jobs back? I'll be happy if we don't get arrested.

Gustavo: AHHHH! *throws a music award at the closet door*

Carlos: Let's all just calm down.

Griffin: Great news, everybody! The police are on their way!

*Carlos jumps out a window. Gustavo sighs and sits in a chair in front of Katie*

Logan: I'm actually with Carlos on this one. *jumps out the window with Kendall and James following*

Kelly: What do we do now?

*Katie shrugs and walks out*

Katie: *turns back for a second* I was never here. *leaves*

Kelly: Gustavo, you got a plan.

Gustavo: *shrugs* Yell.

Kelly and Gustavo: YAAAAAAH!

-scene 4-


End file.
